


Artie

by Medie



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Extras, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-22
Updated: 2011-03-22
Packaged: 2017-10-17 05:26:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/173387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medie/pseuds/Medie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Artie (better known as D'artagnan) had been a promotion present from her father. He'd ruined three dress uniforms and trashed her apartment before 'accidentally' wandering into Mr. Scott's test. God, she loved that furball.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Artie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [boosette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/boosette/gifts).



"Peia, why is there an engin—" Leigh stopped short, her eyes narrowing. "Peia, why is _he_ in my office?" Taking a step away from her door, she turned to face her aide.

The young Orion offered her most charming, if slightly sheepish smile. Leigh knew that smile. Knew it _well_. Pinching the bridge of her nose, she muttered an oath. "Don't tell me, Mr. Scott bypassed Command Security controls and beamed himself in there?"

"No," Peia said as she stood. "From my understanding, it was Commander Spock's doing, but at the behest of Captain Kirk." She looked sideways at the pacing Scotsman. "Gaila has sworn to me that there is a very good reason for this."

Her smile took on a conspiratorial note and Leigh groaned. "You're in on it."

"Only a little," Peia assured. "I can promise, Admiral, that it is for a _very_ good reason."

With a sigh, she opened her office door. "Commander Scott, you're looking remarkably _warm_."

Scott stumbled to a stop and looked at her. "Aye, ma'am—er, that is to say, I mean _Admiral_ Archer, I, er, uh, well, now it's a bit of a thing really." He coughed. "That is, I'm fine and," he beamed brightly at her, "I've a wee surprise for you."

"Considering the state of your last surprise, Mr. Scott, you can imagine how thrilled that announcement leaves me." Bypassing him, she made for her desk. Condemning Montgomery Scott to secondary Delta Vega facility hadn't been her finest decision. In truth, she'd been looking for a way to gracefully rescind it for some time, but that didn't mean she was all that interested in forgive and forget.

Artie (better known as D'artagnan) had been a promotion present from her father. He'd ruined three dress uniforms and trashed her apartment before 'accidentally' wandering into Mr. Scott's test. God, she loved that furball.

Standing behind her desk, she forced her most polite smile. "Get on with it, Mr. Scott. I have a meeting and you're very close to making me late."

Scott opened his mouth to answer and, it seemed to both their surprises, barked. At least, it seemed that way.

Leigh pressed her hands flat on the desk, fully prepared to hand the man his head and, Kirk be damned, send it and him right back to that iceball without aid of ship or beaming.

Except, then, a head poked its way over the edge of her desk. A _familiar_ head.

"Artie?"

"Aye, yes ma—Admiral. Surprised the lot of us when he turned up on the ship's transporter pad," Scott scratched the back of his neck, looking truly bewildered. "Still haven't the foggiest as to how it happened, exactly, but it's him."

Leigh dropped to her knees, welcoming the excited beagle into her arms. "How'd you pull that off, huh?" she asked, rubbing his ears.

"We're going through the sensor data now," Scott said, careful. She cast a glance at him and hid a grin at the way he was inching toward the door. "Commander Spock promises a report at the earliest opportunity."

"Mm, should be interesting reading I'm sure," Leigh said, rising, dog in arms. She looked down at him then at Commander Scott. "That said—and I can't believe I'm saying this, but—thank you, Commander, for bringing back my dog."

"Oh, it was—Right, yes, well," he breathed out, "not much can be said there that won't make me look like a bit of a—Yes, you're welcome, Admiral and, again, I'm really sor—"

"I wouldn't finish that sentence, Commander," Leigh said, barely holding in her laughter. She shouldn't be enjoying the man's misery this much, but, well, he _had_ stolen her dog. She bit her cheek and inhaled deeply before saying, "Dismissed."

He didn't waste time scrambling back through the door, past Peia and a waiting Captain One—her next appointment.

"And may whatever gods are listening have mercy on Jim Kirk's soul." Leigh scratched Artie's ears and then put him down. "He'll need every last one of them."


End file.
